Smart telephones provide more computing and connectivity options than standard telephones. In addition to making telephone calls, smart telephones are typically used to access the Internet or corporate intranets. Applications such as email and web browsing are common on smart telephones.
Telephone calls between standard telephones are limited to voice communications. Although some smart telephones may include a computer operating system, telephone calls between smart telephones are also typically limited to voice communications. When a data exchange is desired between connecting parties, a separate data channel using separate equipment is typically required.